


Getting Married, Going Down (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: hey! i love your writing so much! could i request one where nick proposes to the reader and they’re so happy and it’s all cute but then they surprise nick by going down on him? thanks!!word count: 1255warnings: sex, going down on nick, cursing





	

Nick Amaro was in love with you.

His whole heart and soul was yours and he would do anything for you. It hadn’t felt that way with Maria, as much as it pained him to say it, but it was true. Maria was his love, for a while, maybe even a true love but you were his soulmate. You were the one he wanted to wake up and spend the rest of his life next to.

So he came up with a plan.

Nick would solidify his relationship with you with a ring and a ceremony and a kiss and a life together, so he bought the ring and contacted Maria’s new girlfriend for a special collar for your shared dog. She was excited and, oddly enough, so was Maria.

So he had the ring in his pocket and attached the dog tag to Roxo’s collar before heading out to meet you at work, after your shift. You liked to take the park home and Nick knew it, and he knew that as soon as Roxo say you he’d take off- and that’s what Nick was going to play off of. He’d see you and point you out to Roxo and then let go of the leash.

The dog would barrel toward you and you’d see his collar and then Nick would pull out the ring and you’d all live happily ever after, right?

At least, that was best case scenario for Nick.

But it’s not what happened.

* * *

You were slowly meandering toward home, taking the park, when you spotted Nick. He looked pale and jumpy, making you frown. Your frown deepened when you saw Roxo at his side. You two usually walked Roxo at night, just before he went to sleep for the night so you could have some time to yourself.

Why was he out walking Roxo? A cold chill ran through you when you thought about Nick meeting someone else but then Roxo say you and Nick let go of his leash and grinned. You dropped your stuff and caught Roxo when the canine leapt through the air. You stumbled backward and collapsed onto the pavement. Roxo licked at your face as you flailed, laughing.

“Nick!” You called, “Nicky, help me!” He just stood over you laughing as you wrestled with Roxo, eventually pushing him off of you, “You traitor,” Nick nipped playfully at the finger you pointed at him before pulling you into a hug, kissing your temple. “So what do I owe this honor?”

“What?” Nick teased, “I can’t come see the love of my life?” He cheesed at you and you tucked Roxo’s leash into Nick’s pocket before leaning up to kiss him. He sighed into your lips and you could almost feel the tension melt out of Nick’s shoulders. He pulled you closer and then pushed his lips in the shell of your ear, “Roxo has a surprise for you.”

You pulled away and raised your eyebrows, moving to kneel next to Roxo. “You have a surprise from me? Did Daddy help you with it?” Roxo seemed to grin and finally you saw a glint of metal on his collar. Hesitantly you looked to Nick and he only shrugged. You reached for it and felt Nick move away from you.

Your hand finally snatched the dog tag and got Roxo to calm down and when you read the tag (will you marry my daddy?) and you froze, gasping softly as you fingered the tag. Was Nick really? Your heart swelled with the thought that Nick wanted to marry you.

You turned to look up at him but didn’t see him, instead looking down. Nick was there, on one knee, with the simplest, most beautiful ring you had ever seen. “Nick!” You whispered, “Are you serious?” Nick only nodded and held the ring out to you, “Yes!” You screamed, launching your body at Nick’s.

He laughed as you both collapsed backward onto the trail, Roxo yipping and dancing around the both of you as you held Nick down and kissed him, trying to stop your tears from falling off of your face and hitting his. It didn’t work but it also didn’t matter because Nick was crying to, red faced from kissing you and trying to slip the ring on your finger. “I love you!” He laughed.

“I love you, you cheesball!” You shouted, “And I love our child and I love the ring and I love you!” You buried your face in his neck, Roxo’s paws burying themselves in your back as he tried to get as close to you two as possible. “Fuck, I love you!”

* * *

Roxo was tired by the time you arrived home, still teary eyed and more in love than ever. Nick went to hang up Roxo’s leash and you devised a plan. Nick was always so good to you- he went down on you without ever asking for you to go down on him in return- so maybe it was your turn to treat him.

While Nick was getting Rroxo settled in his doggy-room you tiptoed to the living room so Nick had a comfortable place to sit. He found you there, wringing your hands in anticipation. Neither of you said anything, gazing at each other until you beckoned Nick forward, grinning. He smiled, confused, but sat down when you pushed his chest, behind finding his normal place on the couch. You dropped to your knees and Nick protested but you silenced him with a look.

You told him, in that look, that you wanted that. You wanted him and wanted to show him how much you cared for him. Nick was breathing heavily by the time you got his slacks from under his ass and he had his head tipped back by the time you pulled his briefs down. You had only ever gone down on Nick two or three times prior so you were shaky in your confidence but he jolted when you wrapped a hand around him, tugging gently. Just from that Nick was already nearly fully hard. He groaned as you leaned down to kiss the tip of his penis. He hissed and you opened your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as his dick pressed against the back of your mouth. Nick groaned again, louder, and you took him deeper, pushing away the urge to gag.

You pulled back and sucked in a breath, jerking your hand over him as his hands landed on your head. Gently, not to spook you, but it was all you needed. Nick was subtly encouraging you, telling you it was okay, and you took all of him in your mouth then, pausing to catch your breath. You could feel Nick’s hips twitching, thighs jerking under your hands. You hollowed your cheeks and moved back, Nick thrusting into your mouth just before his dick popped out from between your lips.

“I love you,” Nick groaned, each words elongated, “So good, belleza.” Your throat finally relaxed and you could move on faster, moving your hands from his thighs to fondle his balls. Nick jumped, emitting a strangled cry as he came. It was the fastest Nick had ever came, ever, and you pulled away coughing and wiping at your mouth.

Nick’s head was tossed back, chest heaving as he gasped. “No warning?” You joked and Nick smiled down at you, eyes hazed over with arousal.

“Sorry,” He muttered, “Sorry, belleza, that was just…” He huffed out a breath and let his head fall back again, “ _Amazing_.”


End file.
